


Three's a Crowd.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes home late from whatever it is he does for a living and finds a younger stranger with tattoo’s on his couch. Mark wants to know who this woman is on his (Erica’s) couch. And why is Erica nowhere to be found (she’s really in the bedroom but he doesn’t know that).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and yes vanilla is my favourite adjective to describe Mark. haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd.

“So where’s your fiancée anyway?” Franky asked, leaning across the kitchen bench, looking at Erica with that cheeky glint in her eye.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “He’s out of town for work. Franky, two night’s that’s it, you can’t stay here.”  
Franky nodded, “I know, I know. But you’re not going to let me live on the streets are you?” she pulled that sympathy-evoking look that both pissed Erica off and made her smile.  
“Oh, you’re not stupid Franky, you can find somewhere to live. You’ve got enough money saved up now, you just want…” she trailed off.  
Franky grinned, “What? What do I want?”  
“To be a pain in the ass, as usual,” Erica snapped.  
The newly released prisoner shrugged with a smile on her face, “Maybe I just miss you,” she said, meaning it more than her smirk would suggest.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Right. Well the spare room’s turned into storage, so you’ll have to survive on the couch.”  
“Bet it will still be more comfortable than a prison bed,” Franky stretched her arms above her head, lifting her singlet enough for Erica to get a quick glimpse of her hips. Franky didn’t miss anything and her eyes shone as she saw the governor watching her, “So, how’s it going with your – “  
“Can we not talk about him?” Erica interrupted.  
Franky squinted an eye but shrugged, “Fine by me. Just like old times huh? You gonna call me into your office and pretend it’s for professional reasons?” she moved closer to the governor.  
“It was for professional reasons, Franky,” Erica stood her ground.  
Franky’s smile never left her face, “And is that why you’re letting me crash here my first night out?”  
Erica sighed; Franky was right, it was hardly her job to take in stray prisoners who had nowhere else to stay, “Well, the door’s right there if you want to leave,” she said coldly.  
Franky bit her lip, “Well, I wouldn’t want to leave you all alone, would I? You must get lonely in this big house, all alone,” she took another step closer to Erica, swiping her bottom lip with her tongue.  
Erica knew she was being backed into a corner but it was too late to get out of that now, besides if she was honest, she didn’t want to, “I’m pretty used to it,” she shrugged.  
Franky cocked her head, “A woman like you should never be left alone,” she grinned almost devilishly, shamelessly casting her eyes down Erica’s body.  
Erica couldn’t help biting back a smile, “Why’s that?”  
Franky stepped close enough to place a hand on Erica’s waist, “You’re way too sexy, Erica, to be left to your own devices. What do you do when you’re all on your own anyway?” she winked.  
Erica shook her head, unable to hold back her smile any longer, “That’s for me to know,” she could feel Franky’s hand like fire on her waist.  
“That’s cool, I’ve got a pretty good imagination,” Franky winked again, laughing quickly, “A very good imagination, actually.”  
Erica couldn’t help but blush, “Who knew you liked talking so much?” she challenged Franky, taking a step closer to her, so she could feel Franky’s warm breath on her.  
“Sorry, didn’t realise you were waiting for anything else,” Franky laughed and moved her other hand to Erica’s arm before leaning forward and placing a surprisingly gentle but passionate kiss on the governor’s lips. Erica placed her hands on Franky’s face and pulled her closer. Franky moved her hands down Erica’s hips and legs, reaching up to her pants button but Erica grabbed her hands.  
“No, no I can’t,” she whispered.  
Franky nodded, “Okay, I’m sorry.”  
“No, I’m sorry, I just…kissing is one thing, Franky but I can’t…not until….” She trailed off.  
Franky frowned but it clicked quickly, “Are you going to break up with him?”  
Erica looked away, “I don’t know,” she whispered truthfully.  
“You’re thinking about it, though?” Franky tried to say casually, but she could feel her heart beating fast and hard.  
Erica nodded wordlessly, looking Franky in the eye.  
“Wow, I didn’t think… I didn’t expect…”  
Erica actually laughed, “Are you, Franky Doyle, lost for words?”  
Franky grimaced, “Piss off. Does this mean I don’t have to sleep on the couch?” she asked hopefully, pulling Erica closer once again.  
Erica pushed her away gently, “You’re sleeping on the couch, Franky,” she said firmly.

Franky climbed onto the couch and lay herself down, placing her hands behind her head. It was nice to be out of Wentworth, that’s for sure. She finally felt like Erica might be admitting there was something between them, which was even nicer. She let herself smile about that for a few minutes before yawning and picking up her book. She was tired, but she couldn’t break the habit of reading right before she went to sleep, not that she needed to escape tonight. She read until her eyes were heavy, but she only had a couple of pages left of the chapter and then -   
“Who are you?”  
Shit. She hadn’t even heard anyone come in. This must be vanilla fiancée. Mark.   
“Franky,” she replied automatically. What was she meant to say?  
“Yeah…right. From that cooking show, you’re a prisoner,” he replied, nodding, looking around for Erica.  
“Not anymore I’m not,” Franky answered, trying to shake herself out of the half-asleep daze she was in, “I thought you were out of town.”  
Mark frowned, “I’m home early. Where’s my fiancée?”  
Franky flinched; she didn’t like him calling Erica that, “Probably asleep. She’s letting me stay a couple nights.”  
Mark huffed, “Bullshit,” he muttered as he wandered off.  
Franky chewed the inside of her lip, less than a minute later she heard the two of them arguing as clear as day.

“I get home and there’s that…that criminal crashing on our couch? Why the hell is she out anyway?” Mark was yelling. He’d always been threatened by Franky, when Erica had first begun tutoring her it was all Franky this, she’s so bright, I really think I can help her, Franky that, blah blah. She’d shut up about her lately, but now she was on their fucking couch?  
“She’s out because she’s served her time, Mark,” Erica shook her head at his ignorance, “It’s not lock up and throw away the key.”  
Mark snorted, “Well, it should be with some of them.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Look, she only got out today, she has nowhere to stay. Two nights, I said, that’s it.”  
“Aren’t there places you can send her? A shelter, a hostel, something?” Mark asked, knowing this wasn’t normal behaviour, “I don’t hear any other governor’s taking in their prisoners. I mean, is that even ethical?”  
Erica felt like she was being backed into a corner again, and not in a good way this time, “Mark, Franky is a good woman, she just needs a place to crash, that’s it. Why are you even home?”  
Mark looked taken aback, “Excuse me? I live here, unlike her. So what, you just got her out on a day I so happened to be in Sydney for work?”  
Erica shook her head, “As if. I can’t control when her sentence is up, it was just timing.”  
Mark ground his teeth, “Coincidence that…that dyke turns up on our doorstep the one night I’m out of town?”  
“Are you serious? Your sisters gay, how can you possibly use that as an insult?”  
“Because my sisters not trying to get in your pants, Erica,” Mark said, lowering his voice slightly as he looked towards the door, “Come on, you’re telling me there’s no truth to those rumours. Everybody knows she used to hit on you.”  
Erica shook her head in disbelief, “I can’t believe you’re saying this. Now. After so many fucking years, if you are so insecure – “  
“Well, how am I meant to not be? You don’t even have sex with me anymore, and then I catch you getting yourself off, I mean what the fuck is that, Erica? And now I come home and she’s here.”  
Erica fired right up, “Are you fucking blind? She’s on the couch, for god’s sake. What you think I fucked her,” she ignored him flinching, “and then told her to sleep on the couch?”  
She grabbed her dressing gown and slung it on, heading to the door.  
“Where are you going?” Mark demanded.  
“I’m going to apologise to our guest for being so rude,” Erica stated as Mark shook his head and sat down on the bed, face in his hands.

Franky chucked her book in her bag and packed up the little clothing she had before putting on her shoes, tying up the laces in a hurry.  
“Franky,” Erica walked into the room.  
Franky looked up at her, “Erica, I’m leaving. It’s fine. Don’t worry, you were right, I can totally find somewhere to stay. I was being a pain.”  
Erica dropped her shoulders, looking behind her and moving closer to Franky, “I don’t want you to leave,” she said quietly.  
Franky nodded, “I know… But you have to sort this out, Erica. It’s not fair on him, it’s not really fair on me and it’s definitely not fair on you.”  
Erica grabbed Franky’s arm, “I’m sorry.”  
Franky looked everywhere but Erica’s eyes, “I know you are. Just… Do what’s right for you.”  
Erica sighed, “Yeah, right,” she scoffed.  
“Erica, it’s your life, not anyone else’s. If you’re going to be happy with him for the next fifty years, great do it. If you’re going to be miserable and…getting yourself off,” she couldn’t help but smile as Erica blushed, “then don’t do it. Whatever you do, don’t do it for anyone else.”  
Erica had that pondering look in her eye as she nodded and let Franky walk out the door, hoping desperately that wouldn’t be the last time she saw the ex-prisoner.


End file.
